This invention relates to crossed belt false twist devices for use in texturising yarn. Such devices usually comprise a pair of crossed belts trained over pulleys, and thread guide means guiding a thread between the belts at the crossing point so that it is engaged on opposite sides by the travelling belts and thus twisted.
Because the belts are necessarily pressed against each other, they wear, and must be changed from time to time. Belt changing involves machine downtime and lost production.
It is an object of the invention to provide crossed belt false twist devices that need relatively infrequent belt changes to thereby minimize machine downtime and associated costs and losses.